


Live It Up

by Grand Buzz (quodpersortem)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Dom/sub Undertones, Hopefully orgasm-worthy, Jealousy, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possibly Impossible Positions, Rimming, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harry, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quodpersortem/pseuds/Grand%20Buzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Zayn run a sex shop where they sell toys, books and other paraphernalia. </p><p>Both of them have had sex with customers before--just never at the same time, and never with someone as pretty as Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live It Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [a prompt](http://nobetterbumthantomlinson.tumblr.com/post/98055823897/because-we-really-needed-another-au-meme-thats-why): 26 [Sex shop, adult bookstore, etc. ] -zourry please irmaaaaa (courtesy of [mind-games-are-my-speciality](http://mind-games-are-my-speciality.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.
> 
> Needless to say... It kind of got out of hand.

 

Louis is in the storage in the back, trying to find another copy of a book he’s _sure_ should be in here, when he can hear the bell ring.

Then Zayn’s voice, asking, “Can I help you?”

Louis rolls his eyes, because it doesn’t matter how often they discuss that question—Zayn will always ask the customer if he or she needs help, claiming that it is the polite thing to do.

The response isn’t what he expects.

“Oh hi, yeah, I just moved here—I was looking for something new?”

The person doesn’t sound like a creepy old man either, which has Louis curious.

Still, he’s got the boxes to his side stacked up so high that they’re threatening to fall over if he doesn’t keep his bum against them and he’s standing amidst piles of individual books and toys.

He can hear Zayn lead the lad through the store, while he keeps looking for the book.

It’s nowhere to be found, not even when he gets to the bottom of the pile of shite they keep in their too-small storage room, so he takes a deep breath and steps aside, only to have several boxes topple over into the space he’d been just before.

 _Fuck it_ , he thinks. He needs tea, and a breather, and preferably something he can use to wipe away the sweat from his forehead.

Leaving behind the mess, he steps into the little shop he runs with Zayn and with that almost right into the most gorgeous boy he’s ever seen.

“Um, hi,” he says.

“Oops,” the boy giggles, _giggles_ , and then moves on to shamelessly look at the wall with butt plugs. Oh Jesus Christ.

With the boy’s back turned to him, Louis checks out his bum and Zayn elbows him sharply until Louis turns to glare at him.

Zayn is looking displeased at Louis’ blatant interest, and Louis—well, okay, so the boy fits _both_ their types, tall and hot and nice hair, wide shoulders and tattoos down one of his arms, and—

“I saw him first,” Zayn whispers in his ear, and Louis grunts.

That’s when the boy turns around and, clearly directing his question to Louis, asks, “Is this one good?”

He’s holding up a ribbed purple plug that Louis _does_ happen to own himself, and he nods.

“I, uh, happen to own that one,” he tells him with a little smirk in the hopes that it’ll get the boy hot. “It’s _very_ good. A bit much for beginners, maybe, but I may have overheard you say that you own more toys.”

Zayn is still glaring at him, and Louis _thrives_ on this. Oh, it’s awesome to steal a man they both fancy in front of Zayn, especially because Zayn’s usually the one who gets most attention.

It only gets better when the boy smiles brightly, stretch             ing out his hand.

“I’m Harry,” he says, and Louis’ heart flutters a little as their palms touch.

“Louis,” he introduces himself.

Zayn butts in, then, clearly claiming attention and Harry lets go of Louis’ hand. “I’m Zayn; we’re the owners of the shop.”

“Just business partners, then?” Harry smirks wider, and Louis is a little—well, not offended that Harry might think he’s dating Zayn because Zayn looks like a _God_. It’s just that Harry’s not quite right.

“Yeah, actually,” he confirms. “Just that. So, tell me what you were looking for, because Zayn’s clearly not helped you find what you wanted.”

“Actually, Louis,” Zayn tells him, “Harry said he just wanted to look around and I showed him the new prostate massagers.”

“Ooh yes,” Harry says excitedly, “I wanted to take a closer look at that one—can I put this on the counter?”

Louis nods, watching Harry pad over to the other side of the store.

“He asked _me_ for advice,” he tells Zayn, because he’s fairly sure that was flirting. “And then he tried to find out if I was single.”

“He asked me about the prostate massagers,” Zayn retorts.

“That was clearly before I was in the shop!” Louis says a little too loudly, and he can see Harry’s shoulders jump. Great, for all he knows he’s heard Zayn and he talk.

“He told _me_ that he comes hardest fucking someone with a plug up his arse,” Zayn smirks at him.

“Um,” Harry turns around, looking a bit awkward as he shrugs lightly. “Yes to all of that. You weren’t very quiet, and your shop isn’t very large, is it?”

“You should’ve whispered,” Louis immediately tells Zayn. It’s _clearly_ his fault.

“You too,” Zayn tells him.

“Are you sure you two don’t—with each other,” Harry tells them. “You act like a married couple.”

“Uh,” Louis says, blushing a little because Zayn and he have never _dated_ but they’ve been friends for a long time, and Zayn is attractive, and they both get horny when they smoke pot. It’s _convenient_.

“We get off together sometimes,” Zayn tells Harry easily, and Louis envies his skin for not showing how he must be blushing, but really he envies all of Zayn as Harry looks at him like he wants to _eat_ him.

“Is this dirty talk?” he asks, panicking a little and trying to disguise it as sarcasm.

“Maybe,” Harry hums. “What do you do, when you get together?”

“Louis likes things up his bum,” Zayn smirks, and Louis does _not_ understand how he’s keeping his cool so well, especially because Louis himself is well on his way to getting hard. God, Harry _and_ Zayn in his bed is possibly a better image than just Harry in his bed.

“I figured,” Harry points at the plug. “So do I.”

“Can we not do this here?” Louis finally says, because it’s awkward to be at work with a boner _even_ though he works in a sex shop. “Like, I’m, I—“

“You’re hard,” Zayn says, smiling and standing a little closer. “You’re blushing and you’re so hard you can’t think.” Then his hand is squeezing Louis’ bum, and it’s strange how they don’t even seem to have to exchange consent—it’s a mutual understanding to where this is leading and his body is on fire all of a sudden.

“That’s sexy,” Harry nods, shamelessly palming the front of his jeans.

“We live around the corner,” Zayn tells him. “I’ll close up the shop, I don’t think Louis can wait much longer,” he smirks.

Louis nods, his mouth suddenly dry, and finds himself leading Harry back to the flat he shares with Zayn.

-

Zayn finds Harry and Louis in Louis’ bedroom. He’s maybe five minutes behind them—he figures they can do the register later—but they’re both already naked.

This definitely isn’t something Zayn expected when they opened the shop this morning, but it’s also not the first time one of them’s ended up with a customer in bed. It’s just the first time they’ve ended up in the same bed with the same customer at the same time.

He doesn’t mind.

Harry’s crouched over Louis, kissing him deeply as he keeps his arms pinned above his head with one hand—probably because Louis got too handsy too soon. Their dicks aren’t touching—Harry is keeping enough distance between their hips and Zayn figures they’ve been waiting for him.

“Hey,” he tells them, chucking his shirt.

“He’s got grabby hands,” Harry mutters as he breaks the kiss, looking up at Zayn. His lips are bright red, swollen and spit-slick, and Zayn’s breath hitches. Fuck, he wants to kiss Harry too.

“Yeah,” Zayn confirms.

He undresses as fast as he can, stripping out of his clothes while Harry watches him. He still keeps his hips apart from Louis’, no matter how far Lou tries to reach up with his body, wriggling with Harry’s hand still on his wrists and pinning him down.

When he’s down to his pants, he takes a moment, biting his lip as he drags his hand along the line of his erection—mostly for show, but the slight relief has him breathe faster.

“Come here,” Louis begs then, “Harry refuses to touch me.”

“It’s true, I told him we’d wait until you got here,” Harry smiles, and Zayn laughs as he shakes his head. He’d figured Harry would be dirty in bed, but he hadn’t thought he’d overpower Louis this easily; have him reduced to pliant and needy the way he usually only is right before he comes.

Then he steps out of his pants, and Harry lets go of Louis’ hands when he joins them on the bed.

He’s pulling Zayn close immediately, their stomachs pressing together as he kisses him, hands sliding into Zayn’s hair. Louis has a hand clasped around his wrist, trying to guide it to his dick, but Zayn refuses, keeping Harry close with a hand on his neck and pressing his other hand to Louis’ tummy. He can feel his hitching breaths as he strokes his thumb through the V of coarse hair, teasingly close to his dick.

Harry’s a good kisser. He kisses Zayn deep, his tongue soft-but-insistent inside Zayn’s mouth, lips firm as he starts to trail one hand through Zayn’s hair, then dipping lower, fingertips brushing the skin behind his ear and then down his neck until Zayn is shivering.

He gasps into the kiss and then they break apart, even if Zayn can’t resist nipping at Harry’s lips again.

“I think Lou wants some love as well,” he whispers.

“Thank fucking god,” Louis says loudly. “ _Yes_ , please.”

Zayn smirks at Harry before leaning down to kiss Louis.

Louis, clearly, has been waiting for this, dragging Zayn down and kissing him desperately—teeth clashing as he groans into it. Zayn reaches down for Louis’ dick too, because he seemed desperate for it—and he gets confirmation of that when Louis sighs and relaxes the kiss a little while his hips move up in little shocking movements.

“Do you wanna get fucked,” Zayn whispers in his ear, breaking the kiss.

Louis only gulps in responds, nodding quickly, and Zayn turns to look at Harry. “You on board?” he asks.

“Can you fuck me while I fuck him?” Harry asks, looking bashful where he sits on the other side of the bed. Zayn remembers him in the store, a little flushed as he’d confessed that he wanted a butt plug big enough to feel as he fucked someone.

“Please,” Louis gasps, and then he’s drawing Harry in for another kiss.

Zayn uses the moment to dig around Louis’ drawer for lube.

Of course he finds several bottles, most of them flavoured (and, he knows from experience, far tackier than anyone would like in bed). He settles on the bottle of Gun Oil, frowns as he realises that he lost his own ages ago—it wouldn’t be unlike Louis to have stolen something like that off him.

There aren’t any condoms, though. He groans, and taps on Harry’s shoulder.

“I’ll be back in a bit, Lou’s out of rubbers.” Harry seems a little busy, so he just leaves the lube by Harry’s hand and leaves as soon as he can, because he doesn’t want to miss a thing here.

-

Harry’s not sure how he ended up in the same bed as two beautiful strangers (or really just one of them, right now, because apparently Louis doesn’t keep condoms in his drawer and Zayn left to get some—or something, it’s a bit difficult to think right now).

Still, Louis is a bottom (which doesn’t surprise Harry in the slightest, he’d kind of hoped he’d be, with that _arse_ ) and he’s got lube but... he also has a mouth.

“I hope you showered this morning,” he mutters against Louis’ mouth, and when Louis nods, Harry starts kissing down his body—biting gently at one of his nipples until Louis whines—and then briefly licks at the tip of his cock even though he realises he probably shouldn’t, not without protection.

The bitterness on his tongue is great, though, making his dick twitch and sending a rush of _hot hot hot_ through his body.

It urges him on to spread Louis thighs, his fingers digging deep into the muscle as Louis relaxes into his touch, before he licks at his hole.

“Oh god _, god_ ,” Louis starts, a hand finding its way into Harry’s hair almost immediately. Harry can feel him trying to spread his legs even wider, pulling at his hair to get him close as possible. It’s quite flattering, really.

He licks at Louis, listening to him moan—the moment he reaches out an arm to Louis, Louis tangles their fingers together and holds on desperately.

He loves this, loves making people feel awesome—but Harry isn’t used to there being a third party, had forgotten all about Zayn until there suddenly are a couple of cool fingers trailing down his back. It makes him shiver, and when Zayn presses his fingers against his hole, he moans, the sound muffled by Louis’ skin.

Harry keeps going though, his cheeks getting wet with his own saliva as he licks Louis open, fucks him with his tongue.

Zayn’s massaging his back, presses his fingers to the tip of his dick, but all of his touches are fleeting—intent on making Harry feel on edge, sensitive enough to freeze up the moment Zayn blows gently against his hole where it’s exposed. Louis’ fingers tighten in his hair and there’s nowhere Harry can go when Zayn starts to lick at him.

It’s easy to decide that this is heaven, giving and taking pleasure both at the same time.

Louis’ fingers grow more and more insistent though, eventually forcing Harry to look up because it’s starting to hurt where he’s trying to pull him away.

“Fuck me,” he tells Harry, and Harry nods quickly—not sure if he can talk now, with his lips swollen and his tongue numb from fucking Louis.

He reaches for the lube, still by his hand, and keeps his hips still so Zayn can keep licking him out—Harry’s gone cross-eyed with pleasure, his dick throbbing between his legs, and it’s hard to ignore as he slicks up his fingers and slides two into Louis.

“Feel good?” he mutters, and Louis moans _yes_ , throws back his shoulders as he arches off the bed, his dick twitching visibly.

“Oh my god,” Harry groans, because this can’t be real and it _is_ and he has to sit up, look at all of Louis. Zayn starts to laugh behind him.

“Louis is really responsive,” he tells Harry, coming up to plaster himself against his back. “Loves it when you fuck him.”

“Yeah, if you ever get around to that,” Louis glares at them, and Zayn gently bites Harry’s shoulder.

“Soon,” Harry promises, pushing his fingers back into Louis. He’s got plenty of lube that the third finger presses in easily, and then he’s scissoring Louis open, stretching the tight muscle until Louis is wailing.

Zayn reaches around him, rolling down the condom and slicking him up.

“You go ahead, yeah?” he whispers in Harry’s ear, pressing a kiss on the soft skin of his neck. “I’ll prep you.”

Harry gasps as he slides into Louis, trying to take it slow no matter how tight the muscles in his hips, his thighs are coiled, no matter how desperate he is for more, more, _more right now_. Zayn’s hands are on his hips, suddenly, urging him on.

“Lou, tell him how you like it,” Zayn instructs, and it doesn’t matter that Louis was talkative and a tad defensive back in the shop, he’s so docile now.

“Rough,” Louis croaks, “fast, faster than this.”

He spreads his legs wider around Harry, and Harry takes a deep breath as he bottoms out.

Harry sets an easy rhythm regardless of what Louis asked for, and Zayn moves with him, keeping them pressed together back-to-front and he can feel the place Zayn’s hard dick smears precome against his hip, the way the tips of his fingers wriggle against his hole, occasionally dipping in, spreading cool lube between his cheeks.

At the same time he’s thrusting into Louis, warm and hot and so fucking tight—responsive the way Zayn promised him, especially when he accidentally snaps his hips forward a little too fast.

The moment Zayn slips two fingers into him, Harry gasps and pushes forward again, making Louis shout and grab at his dick—for a moment, Harry thinks the boy under him is about the come but then he realises that Louis is squeezing at the base of his dick, achieving the exact opposite.

“Stay still,” he orders Harry with a tight voice, eyes squeezed closed as he takes deep breaths through his nose.

Harry watches Louis, tries to do what he was asked while Zayn fingers him, working him open both more gentle and more quickly than Harry had with Louis. It’s nice, it feels good, but he wants more—Harry’s not a size queen, but he does prefer the feeling of a plug or dick over fingers.

Especially because Zayn clearly tries his best to never even brush his prostate, which makes his hips twitch a little.

“Hey, frowny,” Louis calls up from underneath, and Harry immediately relaxes his face. “You okay?”

“Yeah—just—trying not to move,” he pants, and Louis laughs gently, reaching out for him.

“I’m fine, now, do what you’d like, yeah?” He places his hand on Harry’s cheek, gently rubbing the skin with his thumb before leading him down into a kiss.

It’s deep and slow, and somewhere in the middle Zayn withdraws his fingers so Harry starts to fuck Louis again, slow and deep, hands placed on either side of him while Louis keeps himself up with his arms around Harry’s neck.

Then Zayn’s dick is pressing against his entrance, slides in the moment Harry consciously relaxes, and it feels so, so good to be filled up while he’s still buried deep inside of Louis.

“You’re not crying, are you?” Louis whispers gently, and Harry shakes his head even if he’s not quite sure himself.

Zayn lets Harry set the pace, pushing into him when Harry pulls back from Louis. He’s gasping, and he’s not going to last a very long time, his arms and legs shaking as he tries to keep himself up. Still, he tries to move faster, get more and more of what he wants while Zayn’s moaning in his ear and Louis is moaning under him and it all comes as close to perfection as a situation might.

This, sadly but not surprising giving Harry’s luck, only lasts until his arms give in and he’s suddenly laying spread across Louis.

It’s awkward and a bit painful and he’s fairly sure he’s blushing so hard his erection has gone.

Okay, maybe it’s not _that_ embarrassing, but Louis and Zayn are laughing and it takes long, long minutes before he catches his breath again.

-

“Maybe Zayn should—“ Louis mutters, thinking out loud. He wants this to go right, of course, wants them all to come and preferably somewhere around the same time, but it’s clear Harry can’t hold up his own body any longer.

Which he doesn’t blame Harry for. Zayn’s dick is pretty magical, really, and so is his own bum.

“Lie down,” he says, and Zayn goes with it right away so he’s flat on the bed. “No, wait,” he ponders, and then he knows how to do this. Probably. How to do this and impress Harry at the same time.

“Sit against the headboard,” he instructs, and Harry seems to realise what he means, going by the way he makes a little sound in the back of his throat before kissing Louis firmly, once, before going right over to Zayn and kissing him deeply until Louis strokes his hand down his side.

“Face my way,” he decides. “And—ride him.”

Harry and Zayn are both looking at him, and Louis just shakes his head because he doesn’t really have any idea of what he’s doing right now, apart from hazy memories of the pictures he’s seen in some of the gay kama sutra books he’s leafed through at the store.

Instead of commenting, he presses against Harry until he’s leaning against Zayn’s chest with his back, and then he grabs Zayn’s dick.

Zayn gasps and Louis smirks at Harry, motioning for him to sink down, and dear Lord it’s hot to see him take all of Zayn like this, Zayn’s hips already bucking up a little.

Zayn’s arms wrap around Harry’s waist easily, and Louis crawls over the both of them, kissing Zayn first and then kissing Harry. Then he lowers himself, lets Harry guide his dick so it’s pushing against him firm enough to press down on it.

It’s great. Harry’s dick is fat and long and hard; everything Louis looks for in a man (or a dildo, really). It’s even better because when he sinks down on Harry, when he makes Harry move his hips between Zayn’s and his own, he gets to see two incredibly gorgeous faces contort with pleasure (and so maybe he’s always had a crush on Zayn; it’s never hindered him before).

It’s easy for Zayn to reach around Harry and squeeze his hand around Louis’ dick, too, winking at him as he rubs his thumb against the tip just this side of _too_ hard like he knows Louis likes. Harry’s eyes are flitting between Louis’ eyes, his lips, and his erection, and then his hands are on Louis’ hips and he’s fucking up into him properly.

Louis is sure his thighs are trembling—but that’s okay, because Harry’s biting on his bottom lip and Zayn’s got his head thrown back and his mouth opened as he’s gasping for air, one arm still around Harry’s waist and the other still on Louis’ dick.

“Good?” he asks, and Harry and Zayn both nod, so Louis gives it all he’s got.

It doesn’t take much long before Harry locks up, his entire body moving with shocks as he grips Louis’ hips, his mouth and eyes wide open as he comes inside of him.

Louis kisses his neck, his collarbone, promises Harry that they’ll take care of him in quiet whispers.

“Too much,” he gasps, “just—“

So Louis lifts up, helps Harry move away from Zayn and then Zayn’s pulled off the condom, rolls on a new one and Louis is so hard, he’s so desperate that Zayn’s barely slicked up himself before he’s lowering himself down.

Zayn manages to hit his prostate more often than not—or the other way around, Louis is not sure which it is. They’ve fucked around enough that they know exactly what makes the other feel good, what makes this the absolute _best_. Except Harry’s hand wrapping itself around Louis’ dick and that is better, and then Harry is pressing kisses to his thigh which is _even_ better, and then there’s a mouth sucking him down and Louis gets an impression of how Harry must’ve felt earlier.

“Oh god, Zayn,” he manages, fingers digging into Harry’s curls, and Zayn nods as Louis pulls Harry off his dick, jerking off frantically for a couple of seconds before he’s coming all over Zayn’s chest instead.

Zayn grabs his hips, fucks up into him with that dumb smirk still on his face, and Louis is gasping, isn’t sure he can keep this up any longer but it feels so fucking good to be filled up even _after_ he’s come, and then Zayn’s stilling, head rolling back once again. He stays in the same place for long moments, Louis squeezing his muscles so he knows it’s going to be better for Zayn, and relaxes only when Zayn opens his eyes again.

Harry helps him lift off, his hands tender as they grasp at Louis’ hips and pull him back down on the bed.

He watches as Zayn pulls the second condom of the day off his dick, this time filled with semen, and Louis looks at his face because they don’t usually—

Don’t usually do _this._ Don’t do anything beyond the sex and they don’t even  usually look at each other before going their separate ways again, and Louis is fairly sure it wouldn’t ever have been this good without Harry present.

Harry’s pulled Louis close to him, and he feels a little like a stuffed animal which feels—feels great, really. Their skin sticks together and Louis knows he’ll want a shower tomorrow morning, but for now he feels as close to Harry as he can be, and the only thing he still wants right now is to reach for Zayn.

So he does, giving in to his impulses and drawing him in closer in spite of their usual ritual, all of them still sweaty and sticky and more than okay.

Zayn comes easily, quiet and pliant all of a sudden; melting into Louis when he feels his arms, when he feels Harry’s fingers.

Louis is already dropping off to sleep by the time they’ve all settled under the covers, exhausted by the sex and he’s sure, sure, sure that he’ll be up for another round when he wakes up, if these pretty boys agree with him.

Somehow, that idea doesn’t seem far-fetched _at all_. Louis loves it.

 


End file.
